


Rain

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could change the world, or have a love affair. Sometimes you couldn't do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

“I hate rain.” Peylix cursed, sonic tool clasped so tightly in his hand that it dug red welts into the skin. He hated when it rained – he was trying to build a time machine, to see if a machine would make it any simpler for him to harness time travel, but how could he weld the chassis together in this kind of weather? Curse Gallifrey for being in the path of the latest rainstorm to hit Mutter’s Spiral. It didn’t even make sense – rain, he reasoned, even the kind they had outside that was more likely to melt his chassis than anything else, should not have been able to pass from planet to planet. It wasn’t fair. And he hated rain on the best of days, too. It made him all… Ordinary, to be controlled by the weather. If he had his way, he’d be outside running in the rain with a spanner held over his head, welding to his heart’s content… Or maybe that was the insomnia talking. Or the obsession.

In fact, he hated the rain so much that he was not calmed by the soft hands that appeared out of nowhere on his shoulders until they were joined by a pair of lips. Sighing, his work slipped to the floor, and he cursed again, moaning. Who had access to his lab, who could disturb him like this? Only two people: and Rassilon, he had on fairly good authority, did not use the same hand moisturizer that Patience did. Last time he checked. At least, he rather hoped he didn’t. “Patience…”

“Is that a command or passion?” Petulant, but playful, loving. Peylix sighed, and made a flailing gesture with one hand as he bent to pick up his sonic modulator again, easing the tension by keeping his hands busy. He almost couldn’t remember the last time they’d been able to get this close, so maybe there were some pros to the bad weather. Patience eased the tool from his hands and walked around to face him, an eyebrow raised, and Peylix winced. Clearly she was a little annoyed, too.

“Passion. A command. Both. I don’t know. Don’t ask me that!” Peylix, Omega, attempting pioneer of time travel turned to his wife, her name still on his lips. “Patience, I thought you went home.”

“I did.” The redhead Gallifreyan paused, biting her lip. “Yesterday, Peylix, you’ve been gone all night. Working, all night.” Her lips touched his neck again, sadly, as she eased off his laboratory goggles. “Without me.”

“I’m sorry, I…” He didn’t know what to say, but pushed his chair back, offering the warmth of his lap. Hesitating, Patience sat down and nuzzled his neck, checking his temperature, and the dilation of his pupils. She’d fallen in love with his passion but sometimes, it got the better of him. “I have to – it’s just – I need –“

“I know.” She silenced him with a kiss, the only distraction he’d ever allow. “But is it really necessary, every single day?”

Peylix caught her tears with the side of his thumb, and lent his forehead against hers. “Patience. Patience, I love you. But I have to do this.”


End file.
